


A Fairy Tail Carol

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: Zeref Dragneel is a cold and greedy business man who pushes away his loving brother Natsu and mistreats his hard working employee Gray but one Christmas Eve night he meets three spirits who are determined to change his views on life forever.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Acnologia was dead to begin with. There was no doubt whatever about that. He was a greedy and cold hearted man who in life took advantage of the poor, ignored the needy, and specialized in causing pain. No one mourned his death and everyone consider his demise a good riddance. There was only one man in Magnolia who was as greedy and cold as him and that was his business partner Zeref Dragneel.

He was a money lender who was as bitter and cold as the winter ice that covered the ground outside. He cared for nothing except himself and money, having little to no love in his heart. His former employees would say that he was the worst employer who ever lived and they were probably right. Zeref only had one employee left, Gray Fullbuster. A man as poor as dirt who could barely afford the clothes on his back nevertheless he was a hard worker, a devoted husband, and a loving father of four, determined to do anything and everything he could to take care of his family. But poor Gray didn't earn nearly as much money as he deserved and he was Zeref's most loyal and hard working employee. True he had considered finding work else where but there were no other positions open that could pay for his needs.

"Fullbuster!" Zeref shouted from his office one cold Christmas Eve morning.

"Ye-Yes Mr. Dragneel?" Gray shuddered nervously.

"How much coal to put in the fire this morning?!"

"Only one as usual sir."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Oh no sir! Never!"

He gave Gray as suspicious glare.

"Mr. Dragneel would it be too much to ask if I put just one more piece of coal in the fire? The ink is a little frozen."

"Coal costs money! If you dare stick another in that fire it will come out of your pocket Fullbuster!"

"Yes sir."

Zeref then went into his office to count his money like he normally did. Hours later Natsu Dragneel arrived at the door, Zeref's younger brother and only living relative but you would never suspect that they were related. Unlike his older brother, Natsu was a warm and generous man who always willing to give and help out whenever he could. As children the two had been quite close but upon reaching adulthood they drifted apart and Zeref grew to resent his brother. In fact he didn't even come to Natsu's wedding but despite that Natsu never stopped trying to repair their broken relationship.

"Merry Christmas brother! God save you!" Cried his cheerful voice who came upon him so quickly that this was the first intimation.

"Bah! Humbug!" Zeref scoffed.

"Christmas humbug? Oh Zeref you don't mean that."

"I do. Merry Christmas! Bah! What right have you to be merry? You're poor enough."

"What right have you to be dismal? You're rich enough."

Zeref Dragneel was pretty much the only person in Magnolia who could not find happiness and joy in that wondrous time of the year known as Christmas. In fact he despised the holiday, believing that is should be abolished.

"Humbug!"

"Don't be cross Zeref."

"What else can I be? When I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas indeed! If I could work my will every idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled with his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart!"

"Zeref." Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu!" Zeref returned sternly. "Keep Christmas in your own way and let me keep it in mine!"

"Keep it? But you don't keep it."

"Let me leave it alone then. Much good it has ever done you!"

"There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say, Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round—apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that—as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, brother, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it _has_ done me good, and _will_ do me good; and I say, God bless it!"

Gray involuntarily applauded. Becoming immediately sensible of the impropriety, he poked the fire, and extinguished the last frail spark for ever.

"Let me hear another sound from you Fullbuster!" said Zeref, "And you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation!"

"Sorry sir." Gray apologized. "I...I was just keeping my hands warm."

"You're quite a powerful speaker, brother." Zeref said turning to Natsu. "I wonder you don't go into Parliament. Now why have you come? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I apologize for the intrusion but I wanted to invite you to have Christmas dinner with me and my wife tomorrow. Lucy has been very eager to meet you."

"Then I'm afraid she'll be quite disappointed."

"But Zeref I've told her so much about you, how you and Layla were so close. It shocks me that after all Layla did for you, for us. You wouldn't even meet her own daughter."

"I care not for Layla or her daughter."

"How can you say that? And why must you always push me away? Why can't we be like we were so many years ago?"

"Why did you get married?"

"Because I fell in love."

"Because you fell in love. Love! Bah! The only thing in this world more stupid than Christmas!"

"Zeref please."

"Good afternoon."

"I want nothing from you."

"Good afternoon!"

He went back into his office, slamming the door in his brother's face. Natsu sighed feeling very hurt.

"Don't take it personally Natsu." Gray said. "He treats everyone like that, in fact he treats me a lot worse."

"I just wish that we could be friends again but it looks like that'll just be a wish and nothing more."

"Miracles do happen."

"You're always so full of hope Gray. How's your family?"

"Well off, Juvia recently started making and selling quilts for extra money."

"Is she any good?"

"Yes but nobody wants them."

"Well my wife and I could always use a quilt to get warm by the fire with. I'll stop by your house on the way home and buy one from your wife."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you so much."

"Anything to help a friend especially one who has a boy as sick as yours."

Gray's grateful demeanor dropped into a melancholy one when he heard those words.

"How did you find out?"

"Lucy saw him with your wife in the market the other day. Is he getting any better?"

"We pray everyday that he is."

"I wish I could do more than just buy a quilt."

"That in itself is enough, trust me."

Natsu slipped back on his hat and coat, preparing for the journey home.

"Merry Christmas Gray." He said.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." The underpaid clerk replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime after Natsu's visit two sharply dressed men came to Zeref's office, Jura neekis and Warrod Sequen. Every year at Christmas time the two men would go aroud asking for donations to be made toward the poor. A very charitable and kind act which unfortunately, Zeref had no intention of being apart of.

"At this festive season of the year, Mr. Dragneel." said Jura, taking up a pen, "It is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir."

"Are there no prisons?" Zeref asked.

"Plenty of prisons."

"And workhouses? Are they still in operation?"

"They are still." Jura sighed. "I wish I could say they were not."

"Under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the multitude." Said Warrod. "A few of us are endeavouring to raise a fund to buy the poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when want is keenly felt, and abundance rejoices. What shall I put you down for?"

"Nothing." Zeref replied.

You wish to be anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone." said Zeref. "Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make merry myself at Christmas and I can't afford to make idle people merry. I help to support the establishments I have mentioned they cost enough and those who are badly off must go there."

"Many can't go there and many would rather die."

"If they would rather die." Zeref said coldly. "They had better do it, and decrease the surplus population."

Jura and Warrod were both taken aback by how cruel Zeref was. They wondered how any man could be so horrible as to ignore the suffering of the poor and needy. Seeing clearly that it would be useless to pursue their point, the gentlemen withdrew. Zeref resumed his labours with an improved opinion of himself, and in a more facetious temper than was usual with him. At in the evening when the time came to stop work and return home, Gray gathered up his courage and proceeded to ask Zeref if he could have Christmas day off to spend with his family.

"Excuse me Mr. Dragneel?"

"What is it Fullbuster?"

"Well as you know tomorrow is Christmas and all business and establishments will be closed sir meaning we won't have any clients. Also I've been working so very hard this year and I've never asked for anything before and-"

"Get to the point Fullbuster!"

"Please Mr. Dragneel, may I have tomorrow off?"

"What for?"

"I..I wish to spend the holiday with my family. My wife and my children, they'll be so disappointed if I have to work tomorrow especially my son Winter."

"You have children?"

"I do sir. I told you this when you first hired me. Four of them actually."

"Four children? Why in God's name would you have that many?"

"Well the last two weren't exactly planned if you know what I mean." The clerk chuckled. "But my wife and I consider them the greatest surprises in the world."

"Bah! Children! Nuisances all of them! Why people like you want them is a mystery to me and as for having the day off for the holiday...If you ask me it's a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December! But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier next morning."

"Yes sir! I will! Merry Christmas Mr. Dragneel."

Gray slipped on his coat and hat then hurried home. Zeref stayed behind to lock up and once finished he made his way back to his house. He lived in chambers which had once belonged to his deceased partner. They were a gloomy suite of rooms, in a lowering pile of building up a yard, where it had so little business to be, that one could scarcely help fancying it must have run there when it was a young house, playing at hide-and-seek with other houses, and forgotten the way out again. It was old enough now, and dreary enough, for nobody lived in it Zeref, the other rooms being all let out as offices. The yard was so dark that even Zeref, who knew its every stone, was fain to grope with his hands. The fog and frost so hung about the black old gateway of the house, that it seemed as if the Genius of the Weather sat in mournful meditation on the threshold.

Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing at all particular about the knocker on the door, except that it was very large. It is also a fact, that Zeref had seen it, night and morning, during his whole residence in that place also that Zeref had as little of what is called fancy about him as any man in the city of Magnolia, even including the corporation, aldermen, and livery. Let it also be borne in mind that Zeref had not bestowed one thought on Acnologia, since his death. And then let any man explain to me, if he can, how it happened that Zeref, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without its undergoing any intermediate process of chang not a knocker, but Acnologia's face.

It was not in impenetrable shadow as the other objects in the yard were, but had a dismal light about it, like a bad lobster in a dark cellar. It was not angry or ferocious, but looked at Zeref as Acnologia used to look: with dark and hard features that always reminded him of some cold, heartless, reptilian animal like a dragon or a snake.

As Zeref looked fixedly at this phenomenon, it was a knocker again. To say that he was not startled, or that his blood was not conscious of a terrible sensation to which it had been a stranger from infancy, would be untrue. But he put his hand upon the key he had relinquished, turned it sturdily, walked in, and lighted his candle. He did pause, with a moment's irresolution, before he shut the door and he _did_ look cautiously behind it first, as if he half expected to be terrified with the sight of Acnologia's long hair out into the hall. But there was nothing on the back of the door, except the screws and nuts that held the knocker on.

"Must be my imagination." He told himself. "This blasted fog can cause a man to see all sorts of things."

He then put his fears out of his mind and slammed the door shut, locking it immediately. Once that was settled he approached the long stairway that lead to his chambers, up he went, not caring a button for that. Darkness is cheap, and Zeref liked it. But after that brief scare he wasn't so sure if he had fondness for darkness at the moment. As he walked up each step he could've sworn that something was following him but every time he checked behind, nothing was there except the ark stairway.

He entered his chambers and prepared himself for bed before he could even get undressed he heard a loud, clanking and clinging noise that sounded like chains jingling and shaking. The noise grew louder and louder and as the noise grew so did the thumping of his fearful heart beat. Then his heart stopped in an instant as a figure came through the door of his bed chambers: It was frightening, it was miserable, it was the ghost of Acnologia bound in heavy metal chains with cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel attached to the other ends. His body was transparent; so that Zeref, observing him, and looking through his waistcoat, could see the two buttons on his coat behind.

"Who...Who are you?" Zeref asked when he could find his voice.

"In life." The apparition spoke in a pitiful voice. "I was your partner Acnologia."

It was him. The same face: the very same. The same reptilian like face, long hair, usual waistcoat, tights and boots.

"It looks like you but I don't believe you."

"Why do you doubt your senses?" The spirit of his former partner asked.

"Because," said Zeref. "A little thing affects them. A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are!"

Zeref was not much in the habit of cracking jokes, nor did he feel in his heart by any means waggish then. The truth is that he tried to be smart as a means of distracting his own attention and keeping down his terror; for the spectre's voice disturbed the very marrow in his bones.

"Still as logical as ever, you never could bring yourself to believe in what science could not prove. Makes me wonder if you actually are Christian."

"What do you want of me?"

"I've come to warn you."

"About what?"

"Do you not see these chains that bound me? These chains were forged by the acts of greed and cruelty that I committed in life. Now I am doomed to wander like this for eternity. You old friend bear a chain almost as heavy as mine."

"Humbug! Speak comfort to me!"

"Zeref you are greedy and cold but unlike me you still have some goodness in your heart so I've come to tell you that it's not too late to change. To avoid suffering the same fate as me. Tonight you will be haunted by three spirits."

"Haunted? I've had enough haunting for today!"

"Expect the first when the bell tolls one."

"Can't i meet them all at once and get it over with?"

"Without their help you have no hope of changing! Remember when the bell tolls one!"

With that finally echo he was gone leaving Zeref more scared and frightened than he had ever been in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeref didn't know how or when but he eventually fell asleep. It wasn't until he heard the clock chime one that he awoke. Acnologia's warning rang in his head: "Expect the first when the bell tolls one." He waited with baited breath, hoping and praying that his previous encounter with the ghost of his old business partner had just been a bad dream and nothing more.

But that hope was shattered as soon as a bright, golden light filled the room. It was blinding and for a moment Zeref couldn't see but the light soon dimmed revealing a figure unlike any that he had ever seen. He was expecting the spirit to be some withering, rotting corpse like Acnologia was but it wasn't. It was a woman, a woman who was terrifying yet at the same time beautiful. She wore a tunic of the purest white and around her waist was bound a lustrous belt, the sheen of which was beautiful. Her hair was long and a deep scarlet red with holly braided into it.

"Are you.." He stuttered. "Are you the spirit who Acnologia foretold?"

"I am." She said in a voice that was both gentle and stern. "I am Erza, the spirit of Christmas Past."

She floated toward the man and the first thing she did was give him a good whack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"For being a selfish, greedy, miser! I've seen a lot of nasty people in my existence but you take the cake pal!"

"Don't judge me lady! You don't know me!"

"Oh but I do. I know everything about you. Well I know everything about your past that is which is why I'm here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm here to show you the shadows and memories of your past. Now rise and walk with me."

She took him by the hand lead him toward the window.

"Wait a minute! I'm mortal! I'll fall!" Zeref protested.

"Bear but a touch of my hand _there_," said the Spirit, laying it upon his heart, "and you shall be upheld in more than this!"

As the words were spoken, they passed through the wall, and stood upon an open country road, with fields on either hand. The city had entirely vanished. Not a vestige of it was to be seen. The darkness and the mist had vanished with it, for it was a clear, cold, winter day, with snow upon the ground. Together they floated toward a building which was black as pitch.

"Do you recognize this place?" She asked him.

"Yes, this is the orphanage where Natsu and I spent our entire childhood."

Erza pointed her finger to the window of the building. Looking inside, Zeref saw a child who he knew all too well. It was a boy, one dark haired no older than six who was sitting alone on his bed looking over something. It was a cradle which held a baby with salmon pink hair. Zeref recognized them as himself and his brother Natsu at the age they were twenty-seven years ago.

"Do you know when this was?" Erza asked Zeref.

"Yes, this was the first Christmas we had spent here, after Mother and Father died."

"Don't cry Natsu." The younger Zeref told his baby brother. "It's Christmas day, a time where we should be happy. I even have a present for you."

The boy presented a blue stuffed kitty cat toy to his baby brother. When the infant saw it he stopped his fussing and started cuddling it.

"Mother and Father gave this to me on my first Christmas and since today is yours you deserve a very special present." Natsu gave a yawn and soon dozed off to sleep in his little cradle. The younger Zeref smiled and kissed his brother's head. "I just know we'll be adopted some day but until that day comes I'll take care of you. I promise."

"But we were never adopted." The older Zeref said. "Nobody wanted me or my brother. We had no one but each other."

"Ah but you did have someone else, someone who looked after you both like a true mother." Erza said.

They walked along the road, Zeref recognising every gate, and post, and tree; until a little market-town appeared in the distance, with its bridge, its church, and winding river. Some shaggy ponies now were seen trotting towards them with boys upon their backs, who called to other boys in country gigs and carts, driven by farmers. All these boys were in great spirits, and shouted to each other, until the broad fields were so full of merry music, that the crisp air laughed to hear it.

At last they reached a school house and upon entering, they saw Zeref age ten reading by himself at his desk. A door opened and a beautiful young blonde with a bright smile walked toward the young boy to gently grasp his shoulder. A great emotion overwhelmed the boy's older counter part when he saw her face.

"Do you know this woman?" Erza asked.

"Know her? That was Layla Heartfilia my old school teacher. She was always so encouraging to me."

"Zeref what are you still doing here?" Layla asked her student.

"I'm just finishing up this book you assigned us to read." The boy said.

"You can always finish them after Christmas break."

"I know but I can't help it. Once I read a book I can't stop until I'm finished."

"You are my brightest student Zeref, I know that you will do big things one day."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Do you think Natsu will be a smart student?"

"Yes I do. Your brother is a bright young boy just like you and I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?"

"Well as you know I'm quite fond of you and your brother and you shouldn't have to spend Christmas in that cold orphanage, I want you and Natsu to stay with me for the holidays."

"Really Mrs. Heartfilia? You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"And will we decorate a tree? Get presents? And have a big feast?"

"Yes. We will do all of that and more."

"Oh boy! Natsu will be so excited!"

Before Zeref knew it he found himself watching that wonderful Christmas day he and his brother spent with Layla. They sang carols, decorated trees, ate a marvelous feast, and opened presents by the warm fire burning in the fireplace. Once they had opened all their gifts little Zeref and Natsu played with their toys and each other.

"Can't catch me Zeref!" Natsu laughed as he ran around the Christmas tree with Zeref chasing him.

"I'll get you Natsu!" He scooped up his little brother and held him close.

"Now settle down boys I have another present for the both of you." Layla said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's not a present you can wrap up but it's something that you both have wanted for so long." She said. "A family I have decided to adopt you both."

"Adopt us? Really?" Little Zeref smiled.

"You mean you're going to be our mother?" Natsu asked.

"We're finally going to have a home?" Zeref added.

"Yes my darlings and you will have a new brother or sister soon."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to have a baby."

"But Mrs. Heartfilia I thought that you couldn't have children." Zeref said.

"It's Mother now Zeref, not Mrs. Heartfilia and yes for the longest time I thought that I could never have children of my own but a miracle has happened. I will soon be the mother of not just one but three wonderful children."

The two boys embraced the kind blonde happily as she kissed each of them on the head.

"We were so happy." The older Zeref said. "We thought after so long we were finally going to be apart of a family again."

"But she never did adopt you two did she?" Said Erza.

"No. On the night she had the baby something went wrong, the doctor said it was risky but she was determined to see that child into the world no matter what. She died the very minute it was born and her husband didn't want us, he thought that we would be too much trouble so we were sent right back to the orphanage and stayed there until adulthood."

A tear streamed down Zeref's cheek. He and Natsu had been so close to being happy and just like that all hope of ever having family had been taken from them.

"Layla died but did her child live?" Erza asked.

"Yes, her daughter Lucy. She grew up and married my brother."

"Yet you have never met her, why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Is it possible that deep down you blame her for Layla's death and the fact that you and Natsu lost your chance of ever being adopted?"

"I wouldn't exactly blame her but then again if she had never been born-"

"She is blameless in this. It is not her fault, it is no one's fault that Layla died. Your brother never held Lucy responsible for her mother's demise so why should you?"

Zeref didn't answer. He only tried to hold back his tears and keep himself from breaking down. Erza took hold of his hand.

"Come we have much more to see." She told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Although they had but that moment left the Heartfilia residence behind them, they were now in the busy thoroughfares of a city, where shadowy passengers passed and repassed; where shadowy carts and coaches battled for the way, and all the strife and tumult of a real city were. It was made plain enough, by the dressing of the shops, that here too it was Christmas time again; but it was evening, and the streets were lighted up. The Ghost stopped at a certain warehouse door.

"Do you know this place?" Erza asked Zeref.

"Know it?" Zeref chuckled. "I was apprenticed here!"

They went in. At sight of an old gentleman sitting behind such a high desk, that if he had been two inches taller he must have knocked his head against the ceiling, Zeref cried in great excitement:

"Why, it's old Makarov! Bless his heart, it's Makarov Dreyar alive again!"

Makarov Dreyar had been Zeref's first employer, he had never known a kinder man. Zeref worked very hard and Makarov always paid him more than what the typical employment pay was. He was always looking out for Zeref and helping him with his money problems because he knew how much Zeref wanted to take care of his brother Natsu.

Old Makarov laid down his pen, and looked up at the clock, which pointed to the hour of seven. He rubbed his hands, adjusted his capacious waistcoat, laughed all over himself, from his shoes to his organ of benevolence, and called out in a jovial voice:

"Zeref my lad!"

Zeref's former self, now grown a teenager, came briskly into the room.

"Yo ho, my boy!" said Makarov. "No more work to-night. Christmas Eve, Zeref! Let's have the shutters up."

"Yes sir!" The younger Zeref replied before doing as he was told. "Mr. Dreyar, will you be donations to the homeless this year?"

"Don't I always?"

"Would you mind adding a bit of my salary to the donation?"

"Zeref I couldn't possibly take money from you."

"I insist sir. You see I know what it's like to live in poverty and it's especially hard at Christmas time. Growing up my brother and I, every year at Christmas we were ignored and denied help by everyone, save for one saint of a woman who's long deceased now. Though I am no longer as poor as I once was I never want anyone to have the same sad and cold Christmas that my brother and I were forced to be apart of."

"You were quite the generous soul back then." Erza observed.

"I was young and naive back then." Zeref said. "Back then money didn't seem that important to me."

He turned his attention back to the events that were taking place.

Every movable was packed off, as if it were dismissed from public life for evermore; the floor was swept and watered, the lamps were trimmed, fuel was heaped upon the fire; and the warehouse was as snug, and warm, and dry, and bright a ball-room, as you would desire to see upon a winter's night. In came a fiddler with a music-book, and went up to the lofty desk, and made an orchestra of it, and tuned like fifty stomach-aches. There were more dances, and there were forfeits, and more dances, and there was cake, and there was negus, and there was a great piece of Cold Roast, and there was a great piece of Cold Boiled, and there were mince-pies, and plenty of beer.

"Makarov always threw the best Christmas parties." Zeref smiled.

"You went to many?" Erza asked.

"I went to every party he had until his dying day."

"But this party in particular was very special to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten the person you met on this night."

"Zeref come here a moment." Makarov called to the teenage Zeref who went over to greet his employer. Standing next to the old man was a fair-haired and green eyed beauty who triggered long dormant feelings the older Zeref's heart. "Zeref I would like you to meet Mavis Vermillion, a very good friend of my family. Mavis this is my best employee Zeref Dragneel."

"How do you do Mr. Dragneel?" The young woman greeted with a curtsy.

Mavis Vermillion, the only woman Zeref had ever truly loved. It was love at first sight when they met the party that night.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Vermillion." The younger Zeref responded in a rather shy manner.

"Makarov has told me so much about you." She said. "From what I hear you're probably the kindest and most generous young man in Magnolia."

"Funny he's never mentioned you or how beautiful you are." He said making both of them blush.

"Would care to dance with me?" She asked.

"It would be my honor." He answered.

Zeref and Erza watched as his former self danced with Mavis at Makarov's party and before long they were watching love blossom between the two. Watching them laugh and smile, spending so many Christmases together.

"Merry Christmas Zeref." Mavis cheered handing a wrapped gift to the younger man.

He unwrapped the gift and opened the box, inside was a brand new, silver pocket watch.

"Mavis I've had my eye on this watch for years." He said with a smile. "But this must have cost so much."

"It was worth it to see you smile."

"I have two gifts for you."

"Really? Oh Zeref one would have been enough."

"Nothing is good enough for you. Here's your first gift."

He handed her a small box wrapped with red ribbon. Mavis opened it up to find an ivory comb lined with gold and turquoise.

"Oh Zeref." She gasped.

"You always have such long beautiful hair, I thought it would be nice if you had something to wear in it."

She kissed his cheek and then pinned her hair back with the comb.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He replied. "And now for your second gift but this one I didn't wrap."

Mavis was at a loss for words when Zeref presented her second gift because it was a diamond engagement ring.

"Mavis ever since the death of my parents I was convinced that I would never know true happiness again. That nothing in this world could never heal the pain left in my heart by their demise but then I met you and being with you has made me happier than I've ever been." He gently took her hand and got down on one knee. "Mavis Vermillion will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with tears of joy filling her eyes.

Zeref slid the ring on to Mavis's finger and the two embraced, kissing each other with all the love they had in their hearts. The older Zeref felt his heart warm as he watched the familiar event.

"I remember how much I loved her." He sighed.

"But later you learned to love something else." Erza said.

She lead him away to his office when it was new and had never been used. He saw his younger self there but he was not as he was before. There was an eager, greedy, restless motion in the eye, which showed the passion that had taken root, and where the shadow of the growing tree would fall.

He was not alone, but sat by his side was Mavis in a mourning-dress whose eyes held tears, which sparkled in the light that shone out of the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Another year before our wedding." She sighed.

"We can't be married now." Her fiance said. "I still have so much to do and so many expenses to consider."

"Another idol has displaced me." She said softly.

"What Idol has displaced you?" he rejoined.

"A golden one."

"This is the even-handed dealing of the world!" He said. "There is nothing on which it is so hard as poverty; and there is nothing it professes to condemn with such severity as the pursuit of wealth!"

"You fear the world too much." She answered, gently. "All your other hopes have merged into the hope of being beyond the chance of its sordid reproach. I have seen your nobler aspirations fall off one by one."

"What then?" he retorted. "Even if I have grown so much wiser, what then? I am not changed towards you."

She shook her head.

"Am I?"

"Our contract is an old one. It was made when we were both poor and content to be so until in good season, we could improve our worldly fortune by our patient industry. You are changed. When it was made, you were another man."

"I was a boy." he said impatiently.

"You were the one I loved. So gentle and kind, so willing to give. You don't even visit with your brother anymore and you loved him so."

"I don't have time to entertain him anymore and I don't have time to tend to your meaningless emotions right now!"

For the longest time she was silent but eventually she spoke.

"I shall release you from your commitment." She said.

"Have I ever sought release?" He asked

"In words. No. Never."

"In what, then?"

"In a changed nature. I am not rich, I am poor because I have given all that I won of value to my family who suffers in debt, all save for this ring which I now return to you." She placed the ring in his hand. "Tell me Zeref if you had met me now, with you having a fortune while I have none would you have pursued me?"

Zeref opened his mouth as if to protest but then closed it, confirming her fears. She gave him a sad look and turned away.

"I release you Zeref, may you be happy in the life you have chosen."

Her final words before leaving him for good. Everything faded into black after that and Zeref was alone with Erza.

"I loved her." He said.

"But you loved yourself and money more." Erza said.

"Why do you delight in torturing me?"

"I feel no joy in this Zeref. These are the consequences of your past actions."

"I wish to see no more." He said pitifully.

"You have seen only things that have already been. That they happened wasn't my fault."

"Leave me! Take me back! Haunt me no longer!"

With that said, the light went out and Erza vanished. Zeref was once again alone in his bed chambers but now his heart was heavy with regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeref wasn't sure how long he was alone in the darkness of his room but it wasn't long because very soon he heard the bell toll one again. As he waited for the second spirit to show itself, he saw a gold light twinkling in the distance. It was coming from an old room that had been closed off many years ago. He opened the door and found that it had undergone a surprising transformation. The walls and ceiling were so hung with living green, that it looked a perfect grove; from every part of which, bright gleaming berries glistened. The crisp leaves of holly, mistletoe, and ivy reflected back the light, as if so many little mirrors had been scattered there; and such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney, as that dull petrification of a hearth had never known in Zeref's time or for many and many a winter season gone. Heaped up on the floor, to form a kind of throne, were turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, and seething bowls of punch, that made the chamber dim with their delicious steam. In easy state upon this couch, there sat a jolly Giant with a long red beard, clothed in one simple green robe, or mantle, bordered with white fur. This garment hung so loosely on the figure, that its capacious breast was bare, as if disdaining to be warded or concealed by any artifice who bore a glowing torch, in shape not unlike Plenty's horn, and held it up, high up, to shed its light on Zeref, as he came peeping round the door.

"Come in Zeref." The ghost spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked obeying the spirit's request.

"I am Gildarts the Ghost of Christmas Present." The spirit said. "You've never seen the likes of me before have you?"

"Never." Zeref looked at all the holiday decor and food. "What are all these?"

"These are the blessings of which spirits like myself bestow upon the less fortunate at Christmas time. Though many cannot afford these luxuries my blessings allow them to feel the joy, warmth, and comfort that they provide just the same. For we believe none should suffer on the day of Christ's birth."

"If you care so much for the less fortunate why don't you do more?"

"Fool!" He shouted before hitting him over the head with a torch.

"Ow! Must you be so violent?"

"I am a spirit! I am not of this world and I am forbidden to interfere with the living however Christmas day is a small exception for it is the day of peace, love, forgiveness, and miracles. Something that a man like you have neglected for many years. Now touch my robe."

Zeref did as he was told and held on fast.

Holly, mistletoe, red berries, ivy, turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, meat, pigs, sausages, oysters, pies, puddings, fruit, and punch, all vanished instantly. So did the room, the fire, the ruddy glow, the hour of night, and they stood in the city streets on Christmas morning, where (for the weather was severe) the people made a rough, but brisk and not unpleasant kind of music, in scraping the snow from the pavement in front of their dwellings, and from the tops of their houses, whence it was mad delight to the boys to see it come plumping down into the road below, and splitting into artificial little snow-storms.

"Where are we going?" Zeref asked.

"We are going to see how your selfish and greedy nature have effected the people around you on Christmas day."

Gildarts with a wave of his torch took Zeref to an old and shabby looking hut that had windows that were either cracked or dirty while the roof had a few holes.

"What is this place?" Zeref asked.

"This is the home of your under paid but hard working employee Gray Fullbuster."

Zeref looked through the window and saw a woman quilting by the hearth. She was dressed out but poorly in a twice-turned gown, but brave in ribbons and despite her humble clothes she had outstanding beauty. In a way she reminded him of Mavis for like Mavis, she was poor but beautiful.

"Who is that woman?" Zeref asked Gildarts.

"Juvia, Gray's wife." He answered.

Standing across from her was a ten year old boy with black hair, turning a spit that held a small goose over the fire to roast.

"Keep turning that spit Storm." Juvia said to her oldest child. "That's how you keep the goose from burning."

"Yes Mother." The boy replied.

"Now I shall check on the chestnuts, hopefully they will have cooled by now."

She put down her quilting and walked toward where a pan of chestnuts sat on the stove and gazing over the pan with hungry eyes were two six year old girls, twins who were identical in every way except one had blue hair like her mother and the other had raven hair like her older brother.

"Oh no you don't." Juvia said shooing the girls away from the stove. "Sylvia, Ur, you know the rules, we don't eat a bite of anything until the entire family is here and your father and brother haven't come home from church yet."

"But Mother we're hungry." Sylvia the blunette whined.

"Can't we have just one little chestnut?" Ur the ravenette begged.

"Not until your father and Winter get here. Now go set the table."

"Yes Mother." The two girls said.

Gildarts and Zeref later turned their attention from the window to see Gray walking toward the house from church. On his shoulders was an eight year old boy who's hair was blue but his facial structure was identical to the man carrying him and on his arm was a crutch. He looked awfully pale and weak but his cheeks were rosy and smile was plastered on his face. He was Winter, Gray and Juvia's second child and youngest son.

"I can smell dinner from all the way up here Father." Winter said licking his lips.

"Be patient son, we're almost there." Gray smiled. He then opened the door and entered the house, crying out in a cheerful voice: "Merry Christmas everyone!""

"Father!" Sylvia and Ur ran to their father and each hugged one of his legs. Gray put Winter down and embraced his daughters. "Merry Christmas girls, you both look more and more like your mother every time I see you. So beautiful."

"Thank you Father." Sylvia said.

"We're so glad you're home." Ur said.

"I'm glad to be home too." He then went to hug Storm.

"Have you been helping out your mother while I'm at work?"

"Yes Father. I helped cook the goose and earlier I went into town and sold three of Mother's quilts." Storm said with a smile.

"That's my boy."

"Alright children now go wash up for dinner and wait in the other room." Juvia said and she turned toward her husband. "Merry Christmas Gray."

"Merry Christmas Juvia."

He held his wife and kissed her cheeks then kissed her lips which made her blush and kiss back. Seeing their love for each other brought sadness and regret to Zeref's heart.

"Something the matter?" Gildarts asked him.

"No it's just that the way they hold and kiss each other, it reminds me of how Mavis and I used to be."

"And to think you could have had an adoring wife and beautiful children just like Gray. A real loving family."

Zeref's regret grew.

Meanwhile the four children did as they were told and once their hands were clean they waited for their dinner by play a game they made up. Because their parents couldn't afford to buy them Christmas presents, the children made up a game where they would each give each other an empty box, pretend that it contained a toy they wanted for Christmas and would then pretend to play with their imaginary toys.

"Merry Christmas Sylvia." Winter said handing the empty box to his sister, she opened it and smiled.

"It's the china doll I always wanted and she's wearing a pretty dress and everything. Thank you." She handed the box to Ur. "Merry Christmas Ur."

Ur opened the empty box and gave a similar smile.

"A velveteen rabbit. He's so soft and he looks so handsome with the blue ribbon around his neck. It's what I've always wanted, thank you." Ur then gave the box to Storm. "Merry Christmas Storm."

He did as his sisters did, opened the box and smiled.

"A model airplane like the one on display in the toy shop. Ur you shouldn't have. Thanks." After that he presented the box to Winter. "Here you go baby brother."

"I'm not a baby Storm. I'm eight years old." The younger boy said.

"Yeah but no matter how old you get you'll always be my baby brother."

"Hmmph."

"But Merry Christmas Winter."

Winter was the last to open the box and he gave the biggest smile out of all of them.

"My very own train set. I love it Storm, thank you so much."

Gray and Juvia smiled as they watched their children play with their imaginary toys.

"Such a pity." Gildarts said. "Mr. Fullbuster hates that he can't give his own children any Christmas presents, they understand of course but it pains both him and his wife that their children will never know the pleasure of receiving a real toy on Christmas morning and they're all such loving and well behaved children. Especially Winter."

"Can't they just save up to buy them each a toy?" Zeref asked.

"With the way you're paying him? Of course not besides they have to save their money for something much more important."

"How was Winter in church today?" Juvia asked her husband.

"As good as gold and better." He told his wife. "Somehow he gets thoughtful, sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard. He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk, and blind men see."

"A remarkable child." Zeref observed upon hearing how selfless the boy was.

"How much money did you make on those quilts?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Not nearly enough." She sighed. "The children's school teacher has been holding donations for his operation but it's still not enough."

"Operation? What is she talking about?" Zeref asked.

"Winter is very sick and his parents have been saving up all their money so that he can have an operation." Gildarts said. "But so far they don't even have enough to afford medication."

"I...I had no idea."

"Mother, Father can we eat now?" Winter asked.

"Alright children. Come take your seats." Gray said and the children rushed toward the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeref watched as the Fullbuster family sat down to a very small feast of a little goose, some roasted chestnuts, applesauce, and a few potatoes.

"Such a meager feast." Zeref observed.

"But very mcuh appreciated." Gildarts added.

After fresh milk was poured into their glasses Gray held his up to make a toast.

"To Mr. Dragneel the founder of this feast." He said.

"The Founder of the Feast indeed!" cried Juvia, reddening. "I wish I had him here. I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and I hope he'd have a good appetite for it."

"Now Juvia he's not that bad." Her husband protested.

"Not that bad? I've heard the way he talks to you! The cold hearted miser speaks to you like you're not worth dirt when you're his most loyal employee. Of all the ingratitude."

"But if it weren't for him we couldn't afford this house or the food we eat or the clothes we wear."

Juvia sighed.

"Forgive me my dearest I know we depend on him and his money but I hate how he treats you."

"I know but I don't think it's entirely his fault he is the way he is. Natsu says he had a rough childhood. You know they were in the orphanage until Zeref was eighteen. He didn't have a mother and father to look after him like we did and it is Christmas day."

Zeref was surprised, for so many years he had treated Gray horribly and yet his employee still remained faithful.

"It should be Christmas Day, I am sure," said Juvia. "On which one drinks the health of such an odious, stingy, hard, unfeeling man as Mr. Dragneel. You know he is, Gray! Nobody knows it better than you do, poor fellow!"

"My dear." was his mild answer, "Christmas Day."

"I'll drink his health for your sake and the Day's. Not for his. Long life to him! A merry Christmas and a happy new year! He'll be very merry and very happy, I have no doubt!"

They all then toasted their drinks.

"God bless us every one!" said Winter the last of all.

He sat very close to his father's side upon his little stool. Gray held his withered little hand in his, as if he loved the child, and wished to keep him by his side, and dreaded that he might be taken from him.

"Spirit." said Zeref, with an interest he had never felt before. "Tell me if Winter will live."

"That is the future, my realm is the present but I see a vacant seat." replied the Ghost, "In the poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the child will die."

"No, no." said Zeref. "Oh, no, kind Spirit! Say he will be spared."

"If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, none other of my race." Returned the Gildarts. "Will find him here. What then? If he be like to die, he had better do it, and decrease the surplus population."

Zeref hung his head to hear his own words quoted by the Spirit, and was overcome with penitence and grief.

"Come there is another family who thinks of you on this very day."

Gildarts waved his torch and the poor but happy family vanished from Zeref's sight. He then found himself inside a house which he recognized as the home of his younger brother Natsu. All his friends were gathered around by the fire place playing that popular game known as charades. The one acting out was a man who Zeref knew to be Laxus Dreyar, grandson to Makarov Dreyar.

"Is it an animal?" One woman guessed.

"Yes." Laxus answered.

"An unwanted animal?" A man guessed.

"Yes."

"A pig?"

"No."

"A rat?"

"No."

"An ass?"

"Well yes and no." Laxus chuckled.

"Oh I know who it is!" Cheered one guest called Evergreen. "It's Zeref Dragneel."

"Correct!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, well almost everyone.

"Now that's enough." Spoke a fair young blonde who for a brief moment Zeref mistook to be his beloved school teacher Layla.

"Layla?" He said in shock.

"No her daughter Lucy." Gildarts corrected. "Also your sister in law who before tonight you have never laid eyes on."

Zeref was astounded, she looked identical to her late mother even sounded like her.

"Come on Lucy we're just having some fun." Laxus said.

"I don't think my husband would appreciate you all mocking his brother." Lucy defended.

"You've never met him Lucy he's awful and it's not like he has any feelings. He's a monster, a demon, a..."

"He's my brother."

All heads turned to see Natsu standing in the entrance of the room looking very upset.

"Oh Natsu don't take it like that."

"Why not? You're just insulting the only family I ever had as a child and may I remind you he was grandfather's best employee. Makarov had nothing but kind words to say about him."

"Natsu we didn't mean any harm." Evergreen said. "But you have to agree the man is cold. He didn't even come to your wedding, he won't even visit you at Christmas time! He said humbug to Christmas! You told us he did!"

"I but you all don't know him like I do. He's been through a lot. The man practically raised me, he was six and I was a baby when our parents died. He had to stop being a kid and take care of me. He taught me to walk and to read, he beat the crap out of any older kid who bullied me. If any couple wanted to adopt him from the orphanage he wouldn't go with them unless they'd adopt me too. He always that he couldn't bring himself to leave me because we were all we had back then. He may seem like a monster to you all but he's still my brother and I love him and I'll never stop believing he can change."

He left the room and went outside, Lucy followed after him as did Zeref and Gildarts. Zeref was greatly touched by his brother's words and now felt just terrible for how he had dismissed him earlier. Outside Lucy gently held her husband's arm.

"I'm so sorry that Father sent you both back to the orphanage after Mother died." She told him.

"It's not your fault."

"But he blames me for the whole thing he doesn't he?"

"No. Of course not."

"Please don't lie. I don't blame him, I myself feel guilty."

"Lucy what happened to your mother couldn't have been helped."

"Tell that to my father. You know I don't remember my mother and he never talks about her. Your brother is the only person I know other than my father who was that close to her. I wish he had come because I was hoping that he could tell me about Mother."

"I'm sorry but I have faith. I know one day he'll change."

She sighed then gave her husband a soft smile.

"I just hope he changes in time to see the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

Lucy then took her husband's hand and pressed it to her belly. His face turned red as shocked came over his features.

"You mean I'm-...We're..." He stuttered.

She nodded.

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

His sad demeanor fell and was instantly replaced with utter joy. He took Lucy into his arms and spun her around before kissing her with all the love he had in his heart.

"Oh this is wonderful." He said. "This is the best Christmas ever! Just think we're going to be a real family! And I know Zeref will come to see the baby! I just know he will!"

"I doubt that you'll be there to see that child." Gildarts told Zeref. "After all you didn't even come to the wedding and yet he still loves you and believes that there's still good in you. But do you care? No."

Zeref had never felt more regretful in his entire life and he was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed Gildarts taking him away to another place. Alone they stood in the quiet darkness for what seemed like forever until at last Zeref broke the silence and said:

"Spirit what now?"

"Now?" The ghost said. "Now my time is up. I must return to my realm but you have one more spirit to see before this night ends. Out of all us he is the most feared and respected but he is wise in his own way."

With those words said Gildarts disappeared and Zeref was alone. At that very moment the bell struck twelve and a phantom appeared. The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently, approached. When it came near him, Zeref bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this Spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed its head, its face, its form, and left nothing of it visible save one outstretched hand. But for this it would have been difficult to detach its figure from the night, and separate it from the darkness by which it was surrounded.

"Are you the last one?" He asked.

The phantom removed his hood, revealing eyes as cold and hard as iron.

"I am the Gajeel the Ghost of Christmas Future." He said.

"Ghost of the Future!" Zeref exclaimed, "I fear you more than any spectre I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart."

Gajeel gave him no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them.

"Lead on!" said Zeref. "Lead on! The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit!"

The Phantom moved away as it had come towards him. Scrooge followed in the shadow of its dress, which bore him up, he thought, and carried him along.


	7. Chapter 7

They scarcely seemed to enter the city; for the city rather seemed to spring up about them, and encompass them of its own act. But there they were, in the heart of it. Merchants who hurried up and down, and chinked the money in their pockets, and conversed in groups, and looked at their watches, and trifled thoughtfully with their great gold seals and so forth, as Zeref had seen them often.

The Spirit stopped beside one little knot of business men. Observing that the hand was pointed to them, Zeref advanced to listen to their talk.

"No." Said a one man. "I don't know much about it, either way. I only know he's dead."

"When did he die?" inquired another.

"Last night, I believe."

"Why, what was the matter with him?" Asked a third. "I thought he'd never die."

"God knows." Said the first, with a yawn.

"What has he done with his money?" Asked the second.

"I haven't heard." Said the first. "Left it to his company, perhaps. He hasn't left it to _me_. That's all I know."

This pleasantry was received with a general laugh.

"It's likely to be a very cheap funeral." Said the same speaker. "For upon my life I don't know of anybody to go to it. Suppose we make up a party and volunteer?"

"I don't mind going if a lunch is provided." Observed the third. "But I must be fed, if I make one."

Another laugh. Zeref was then taken to one of the darkest pits in town where homeless people were buying and selling items that had belonged to the dead man they were speaking of.

"I got his bed curtains!" One hag of woman said.

"You don't mean to say you took 'em down, rings and all, with him lying there?" said a fat man.

"Yes I did." Replied the woman. "Why not?"

"You were born to make your fortune." Said the man "And you'll certainly do it."

"I certainly shan't hold my hand, when I can get anything in it by reaching it out, for the sake of such a man as he was, I promise you." Returned the woman coolly. "Don't drop that oil upon the blankets, now."

"His blankets?" asked the fat man.

"Whose else's do you think? He isn't likely to take cold without 'em, I dare say."

"I hope he didn't die of anything catching? Eh?"

"Don't you be afraid of that," returned the woman. "They'd have wasted it, if it hadn't been for me."

"What do you call wasting of it?" asked old Joe.

"Putting it on him to be buried in, to be was fool enough to do it, but I took it off again. If calico an't good enough for such a purpose, it isn't good enough for anything. It's quite as becoming to the body. He can't look uglier than he did in that one."

Zeref listened to this dialogue in horror. As they sat grouped about their spoil, in the scanty light afforded by the old man's lamp, he viewed them with a detestation and disgust, which could hardly have been greater, though they had been obscene demons, marketing the corpse itself.

The fat man and hag women vanished. He then recoiled in terror, for the scene had changed, and now he almost touched a bed: a bare, uncurtained bed: on which, beneath a ragged sheet, there lay a something covered up, which, though it was dumb, announced itself in awful language. The room was very dark, too dark to be observed with any accuracy, though Scrooge glanced round it in obedience to a secret impulse, anxious to know what kind of room it was. A pale light, rising in the outer air, fell straight upon the bed; and on it, plundered and bereft, unwatched, unwept, uncared for, was the body of this man.

"Spirit!" Said Gray, shuddering from head to foot. "I see, I see. The case of this unhappy man might be my own. My life tends that way, now."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Gajeel said.

The darkness closed in on them and in a blink Zeref found himself in a very lavish manor where sat his brother Natsu in a desk, counting money conversing with a man who was old, frail, and feeble.

"Please Mr. Dragneel!" The man begged. "Don't take my house! I promise you I'll pay you back next month!"

"Time is money! I don't want your excuses!" He snapped. "If you can't pay your mortgage on time then you and your family should just live on the streets! That's where free loaders like you belong anyway!"

"But you can't just throw us out on the streets! My family and I will die!"

"Then I hope you die quickly! Now get out!"

Natsu was unrecognizable. His kind eyes had turned cold, his cheery disposition turned bitter. His entire body no longer glowing with warmth and compassion as Zeref was so used to seeing him with. It was like all the light in him had died.

"Natsu?" Zeref inquired.

"Yes that's him alright." Gajeel said.

"But...Why-"

"Why is he so cruel? Well he used to be a decent guy but then his wife got pregnant and she had inherited some of her late mother's heath issues. Natsu couldn't afford enough medical care to stabilize her condition so he came to you begging for money, promising to pay you back every last scent but you didn't give him squat. For nine months Natsu worked as hard as he could and pleaded with you every chance he got while his wife just kept getting weaker. Then one sad winter morning she died giving birth to a stillborn."

"The baby died too?"

"Yes apparently he couldn't afford to keep her or the child healthy. Losing both his wife and child in the same day, he snapped. Used all the money he had saved for the baby to buy a mortgage business where he became a greedy and wretched miser just like you. Worse than you, at least you could wait for one month more for mortgage payments. But then again you didn't have a wife and a child to lose."

When the old man was no longer in sight, Natsu grumbled to himself.

"Family." He sneered. "Why should I care about his family? Why should I care about anyone's family when I have none?! I spent my whole life giving and being kind and what did it get me?!"

"Oh Natsu." Zeref sighed mournfully.

"And you!" The man cried with hatred in his eyes, at first Zeref thought Natsu was directing them at himself but instead they were directed at small portrait that stood on the fire place. It was of Natsu and Zeref when they were children, a portrait that had been painted by Layla on that wonderful Christmas they had spent together.

"Why didn't you help me?!' He cried to the picture. "We were family! I thought that you loved me! But I was wrong! You don't love anyone!"

He then threw the picture into the fireplace, watching it burn in the flames.

"I hate you!" He shouted. "I hate you Zeref! I hope you burn in hell wherever you are! Because I hate you!"

"Natsu...I...I'm so sorry." Zeref said. He turned to Acnologia. "Spirit is misery the only thing that lies ahead? Isn't there any tenderness? Any joy? Any hope?"

For the longest time the ghost just looked at him without saying anything to him. Then he led Zeref down another path to show him the other awful events that had taken place in this future.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ghost conducted Zeref through several streets familiar to his feet and as they went along, Zeref looked here and there to find himself, but nowhere was he to be seen. They entered Gray Fullbuster's house the dwelling he had visited before. He found the mother and the children seated round the fire.

Quiet. Very quiet. The noisy little children were as still as statues in one corner, and sat looking up at Storm, who had a book before him. The mother and her daughters were engaged in sewing. But surely they were very quiet. Tears were slowly streaming down the cheeks of Gray's wife Juvia.

"Mother you're crying." Sylvia pointed out.

"Oh no dear." She said dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's just the smoke from the fire. It hurts my eyes."

Ah it was a lie she had spoken and all three of the children knew it but they chose to believe it for they knew if they had pressed her for the truth she would have surely collapsed. When she put down her work, little Sylvia and Ur both took hold of each of her hand comfortingly.

"It's alright." She assured them. "My eyes just get weak in the dim light. I don't want to show weak eyes to your father when he gets home."

"I think he's walked much slower these past few days." Storm said.

"Yes he has walked very slow. Slow and alone."

"I've offered to walk with him Mother but he always declines."

"Don't take it to heart dear. He only does it because he has a lot of stress on his mind and walking alone allows him to clear his head better."

"Actually." Gajeel told Zeref. "He does it because he doesn't want his children to see him cry."

"Oh no." Zeref whispered as he realized the horrible event that had taken place in this household.

The door opened slowly, the family turned to see Gray enter the house. The children stood up and slowly went to embrace their father.

"Hello Storm, Sylvia, Ur. Merry Christmas."

He was very cheerful with them, and spoke pleasantly to the family. He looked at the work upon the table, and praised the industry and speed of wife and daughters.

"How was the church?" Juvia asked him.

"I wish you could have gone. It would have done you good to see how green a place it is. But you'll see it often. I promised him that I..."

He trailed off, his happy facade falling away to reveal the sad and heartbroken man he really was.

"I would walk there on a Sunday."

He broke down all at once. He couldn't help it. If he could have helped it, he and his child would have been farther apart perhaps than they were. His daughters got upon his knees and laid, each child a little cheek, against his face. His only remaining son clasped his hand gently, as if they said: "Don't mind it, father. Don't be grieved!"

He left the room and went up-stairs into the room above which was lighted cheerfully and hung with Christmas. There was a chair set close beside the bed which held the recently deceased child. Poor Gray sat down in the chair and when he had thought a little and composed himself, he kissed the little face. Then he covered his face with his hands and hung his head in grief. Juvia came up shortly after, alone. She wrapped her arms around her husband while desperately trying to hold back her own tears.

Zeref watched as the joy and laughter of the Fullbuster family shattered into a million pieces. As his most loyal and hard working employee wept over the loss of his beloved child with his equally loyal and loving wife by his side. Winter had been a kind and cheerful child who held little to no selfishness in his heart and he always had hope. Hope that one day his family would live in a better house. Hope that they would have more to eat. Hope that they would one day have real presents on Christmas morning. Hope that he would get better again. The Fullbusters saw the boy as a flame that would burn forever and always give them hope but now that flame had gone out.

"Spirit." Zeref spoke. "I since that my time with you is almost over. But before we part I'd like to know, who was that man we saw lying dead?"

Gajeel didn't answer, instead he took him by the shoulder and directed him to a different place. The churchyard, which was freezing cold and everything around him was withered, slowly dying. Gajeel stood among the graves and pointed down toward one. Zeref felt himself tremble, he was scared to go any further toward the tombstone for now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the name that it bore.

"Before I draw nearer to that stone to which you point." Said Zeref. "Answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be, only?"

Still the Ghost pointed downward to the grave by which it stood.

"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends to which if persevered in, they must lead." Zeref said. "But if the courses be departed from the ends will change. Say it is thus with what you show me!"

The Spirit was immovable as ever.

Zeref crept towards it, trembling as he went and following the finger, read upon the stone of the neglected grave his own name, Zeref Dragneel.

"Am I that man who lay upon the bed?" He cried upon his knees.

His finger pointed from the grave to him and back again.

"No, Spirit! Oh no, no!"

"This is your fate Zeref Dragneel. You see hatred sometimes has a way of killing the people who harbor it. When a man's heart is to full of greed, selfishness, and hatred that heart becomes overwhelmed and it stops."

"Spirit!" He cried, tight clutching at its robe. "Hear me! I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope!"

For the first time the hand appeared to shake.

"Good Spirit." He pursued, as down upon the ground he fell before it. "Your nature intercedes for me and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!"

The kind hand trembled.

"I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"

In his agony, he caught the spectral hand. It sought to free itself, but he was strong in his entreaty, and detained it. The Spirit, stronger yet, repulsed him.

Holding up his hands in a last prayer to have his fate reversed, he saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost.


	9. Chapter 9

A bedpost and the bedpost was his own. The bed was his own, the room was his own. Best and happiest of all, the Time before him was his own, to make amends in.

"I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future!" Zeref repeated, as he scrambled out of bed. "The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Acnologia! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this! I say it on my knees, Acnologia on my knees!"

He was so fluttered and so glowing with his good intentions, that his broken voice would scarcely answer to his call. He had been sobbing violently in his conflict with the Spirit, and his face was wet with tears.

Running to the window he opened it and put out his head. No fog, no mist, clear, bright, jovial, stirring, cold. Cold, piping for the blood to dance to. Golden sunlight, heavenly sky, sweet fresh air, merry bells. He dressed himself quickly then skipped off into town, happy as a lark, wishing everyone he saw a Merry Christmas much to their confusion. He stopped by the local market and then to the toy shop and purchased some wonderful things. On his way out of the shop he bumped into Jura Neekis and Warrod Sequen.

"Oh Mr. Dragneel excuse us." Warrod apologized.

"That's quite alright Mr. Sequen, Mr. Neekis." He said in a jolly voice. "I have a favor to ask of you gentlemen."

He whispered to the two men.

"Lord bless me!" Cried Warrod, as if his breath were taken away. "Mr. Dragneel, are you serious?"

"If you please." said Zeref. "Not a farthing less. A great many back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favour?"

"My dear sir." Said Jura shaking hands with him. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say Merry Christmas."

"Yes! Merry Christmas to you as well Mr. Dragneel."

Zeref soon came to the house of Gray Fullbuster. He quickly wiped away his cheerful face and replaced it with a fake mask of gloom. He then knocked on the door which was answered by Gray.

"Mr. Dragneel?" He said confused and slightly nervous.

"Mr. Fullbuster you were not at work today as we discussed." He said in his usually cold voice.

"But we did discuss it sir. It's Christmas Day, you gave me that day off."

"I give you the day off? Does that sound like something I would do?"

"Well no sir but you did."

When Juvia realized that her husband had left the kitchen she went to see what the matter was. Upon seeing Gray's employer at the door she became quite cross.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Dragneel." She said trying not to get angry. "But why have you come to our household?"

"Forgive the intrusion but I have become dissatisfied with how things are working out with your husband and me."

"Sir you're not going to fire me are you?" Gray said. "Please! I beg of you don't!"

"Actually Mr. Fullbuster I have decided to raise your salary."

"Pardon?" Gray and Juvia said both becoming confused.

"Yes I have decided to raise your salary and I wish to make amends for how I've been treating you over the years. So not only am I raising your salary but I have also bought you and your very lovely wife a fine turkey to enjoy this day."

"Oh Mr. Dragneel thank you." Gray said smiling.

"I have also brought gifts for your children. Would you mind if I enter your home?"

"Of course." Juvia said.

Once inside, Zeref presented four beautifully wrapped gifts to Gray and Juvia's children. Storm's gift was a model airplane, Sylvia's a china doll with a pretty dress and a matching bonnet, for Ur a velveteen rabbit with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck, and for Winter a train set. The four children could hardly believe their eyes, it was what they had always wished and dreamed for every Christmas. Gray and Juvia were at a loss for words, it was bizarre enough that Zeref had bought toys for their children but to buy the exact toys that their children had asked for.

"She's so beautiful." Sylvia kissed her new doll. "Thank you mister."

"Yes thank you." Ur added while cuddling her rabbit.

"You really didn't have to do this sir." Storm said.

"But we appreciate your kindness." Winter said.

"It was my pleasure." Zeref replied with a smile.

"Storm, Father can you help me set up my train set?" Winter asked.

"Sure." Storm said.

"In just a moment son." Gray asked. "Mr. Dragneel could I talk to you in private please?"

"Of course."

While his wife started cooking the turkey and his children played with their toys, Gray and Zeref stepped outside the house to talk.

"Is something wrong Mr. Fullbuster?"

"No sir. Not at all but I'm confused. How did you know what my children wanted for Christmas? I never told you, I never told anyone."

"Lucky guess." Zeref said with a playful grin. "Oh I almost forgot, I have one more thing for you."

"No please sir. You've already done enough."

"Last thing I swear. I would like to pay for your son's operation."

Gray thought he was shocked zand confused before, now he was stunned.

"You...You mean it?" He asked daring to hope.

"You have a very special son and he deserves to live a long and happy life. Therefore it would be my honor to pay every penny needed to save his life."

"Oh Mr. Dragneel, I...I don't know what to say. It's just too good to be true. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Mr. Fullbuster." A familiar voice called. "Merry Christmas."

Zeref turned to see a woman he had thought was lost to him forever. It had been so long but she was still as beautiful as he remembered her, more so even. It was Mavis Vermillion.

"Miss Vermillion, Merry Christmas." Gray greeted the woman. "Mr. Dragneel I'd like you to meet my children's school teacher-"

"Hello Mavis." Zeref said with a smile.

When the school teacher saw who he was she thought her heart had stopped.

"Zeref." She said.

"You two know each other?" Gray asked.

"Once, a long time ago." Mavis said.

For the longest time they were all very silent, not one of them said a word until at last Mavis spoke.

"I came by to see how the children are doing and to drop the donations for Winter's operation. I'm very sorry but we didn't get much."

"That's quite alright Miss Vermillion, my employer Mr. Dragneel has offered to pay for my son's operation." Gray told her.

"You have?" Mavis asked man she once knew as a greedy money lender in disbelief.

"Yes I have."

After that awkward moment she went inside to greet the children and wish the family a Merry Christmas. Zeref bid them a Merry Christmas as well and they both left the house at the same time but Zeref stopped Mavis to speak with her.

"Mavis I...I...Can we talk?"

"I suppose." She said. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Actually I wanted to apologize for how things ended between us. You were right, I did care more about money than you and I regret that. I'll regret that for the rest of my life. But I want you to know that when we were together you made me so happy and when you left I only became miserable.

"Zeref." She couldn't believe her ears. Was this really Zeref Dragneel she was talking to? The same one who had broken her heart so long ago? The greedy man who picked money over her? She looked down at his gloved hand and saw that it held the same pocket watch she had given him on that wonderful Christmas they had spent together. "You kept that? After all these years?"

"I guess you could say, that somewhere in my foolish, greedy self there was a part of me that just couldn't let you go completely."

No, no this was not the same Zeref Dragneel. This was the kind and giving Zeref Dragneel she had met at Makarov Dreyar's Christmas party. The man who had proposed to her on Christmas morning. The man she had fallen in love with. She felt her eyes swelled with tears of joy as she pulled something from her long hair. It was the comb he had given her.

"You know a part of me could never let you go completely either." She smiled.

Zeref gently took her hand into his.

"Mavis, I...I'm going to my brother's for Christmas dinner would you like to join me?" He asked her.

"I'd love to."

To kill time before dinner they went to church, and walked about the streets, and watched the people hurrying to and fro, and patted children on the head, and questioned beggars, and looked down into the kitchens of houses, and up to the windows, and found that everything could yield them pleasure. He had never dreamed that any walk could give him so much happiness. In the afternoon they turned their steps towards Natsu's house. He knocked on the door and it was his brother who answered it.

"Zeref." He said surprised. "What brings you by?"

"I have come to dinner Natsu." Zeref said. "If you'll still have me."

In an instant a smile lit up his younger brother's face.

"Of course we'll have you! You and your friend Miss uh- Mavis? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Hello Natsu." She greeted. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Come in, both of you. Dinner has just been served and you have no idea how eager Lucy has been to meet you."

It was the most marvelous feast Zeref had ever eaten and at long last he met his sister in-law Lucy. For three hours he told her all about her mother Layla, how Lucy was just like her in every way, how Layla had been the most wonderful teacher, and most of all how proud and happy she would be about her unborn grandchild. It was a wonderful party, wonderful games, wonderful unanimity, wonderful happiness.

Zeref was better than he ever was in his life. He did it all, and infinitely more. His bond with his brother Natsu became stronger than ever before and when the time came for Lucy to have her child, he went out of his way to pay that her condition be stabilized and not only did she recover but she delivered a healthy baby girl who Zeref served not only as an uncle to but a second father as well. Gray and his family soon moved out of that shabby little shack and into a more suitable house where they spent every Christmas morning watching the children open wonderful gifts. As for little Winter he did not die and before long he was able to walk without a crutch and attend school where he was taught my Miss Vermillion, excuse me Mrs. Dragneel. Yes Zeref and Mavis were married within a year and living happily. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew. He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Winter observed, God bless Us, Every One!

**Merry Christmas Everyone and God Bless!**


End file.
